eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Guild Halls
General information Currently there are three different tiers of guild halls. For each tier you have different locations to choose among. The guild halls also vary visibly in size, inside layout, lightning, and textures on the floors, walls and ceilings. The following is a list of things which are common for all of them, depending on which tier they are categorized under. } | |- | 2 | 50 | 25 | 1000 | | |- | 3 | 70 | 30 | 1500 | | |} The initial purchase cost is taken directly from the inventory of the guild leader (thus no status cost). The weekly upkeep is taken only from the escrow of the guild hall. This can be contributed to by anyone by using the deposit tab on the housing window. Depending on your access-level you can get this up from outside before entering the guild hall, or by clicking the door once inside. Alternately you can type /house anywhere inside the guild hall. You can pay upkeep for 12 weeks in advance. Locations Each tier of guild halls have several possible options for location, depending on what your guild leader chooses. The only restriction to buying an "evil" guild hall for a "good" classed guild leader is the initial travelling. The following is a list of currently available locations. To get a /waypoint you can also press Alt+W and the Guild Hall should be listed under "Houses". How to get to a guild hall in a different hometown If your guild leader is of opposite alignment than you, or chooses to buy a guild hall in a different hometown, you have a couple of options on how to get there. * From the City Merchants (for example in Qeynos Harbor) you can buy a which you can place in your inn room. Once placed you can right-click this door and will be teleported to the guild hall. The cost for this item is . * If you are unable or unwilling to get this item the next choice is find someone with an inn room close and attempt to use theirs. * If that fails the obvious choice is to walk there by foot (or horse etc) and if necessary sneak through the city's sewer system if your level is too low compared to the city guards. See the above section for the guild hall locations. * Once you are inside the guild hall and if your guild has the Guild Translocation Beacon amenity (see below), you can now activate this one to get your Call to Guild Hall spell. If you move, upgrade, or downgrade your guild hall If or when you are wanting to move to a different kind of guild hall, either a higher tier one, or a lower tier one, or an equal one in a different hometown the same things will happen: * If you purchased the Supply Depot amenity (see below) this one has to be cleared of all raw materials inside of it. * You will get a pop-up box where you have to confirm that you really want to move the guild hall. * All amenities that have been bought will be sold back, as if you had done it manually, and put into the guild's escrow. Currently this gives you back half the initial purchase cost. * All prepaid upkeep will get lost. * All house items will be placed inside a moving crate which is placed inside the new guild hall. Amenities The maximum number of amenities you can have in your guild hall is limited by the guild hall's tier (see above) or by your guild's level, whichever is lowest. * Level 30 guilds start with 5 amenity slots. * At levels 35, 45, and 55 you gain 2 amenity slots. * At levels 40, 50, and 60 you gain 3 amenity slots. * Starting at level 62 you get 1 amenity slot every other level. (Every even level.) * A level 80 guild would have 30 amenity slots. Written out this gives the following table. All amenities are available right away, but with the disclaimer that not all the decoration amenities are accessible for all the guild hall tiers. It is up to your guild to decide which amenities you want to buy and pay the weekly upkeep for. To purchase an amenity you just have to make sure there is enough coin and status in the guild halls's escrow. With the exception of the statue decorations, which are placed in a fixed spot, all amenities will initially be placed in the guild hall's first main room. You can then move them away. If you remove an amenity, currently half (50%) of its original coin and status cost will be returned to the guild's escrow. So be careful. * Guild Hall Amenities - Overview of all Amenities Links *Clockwork's Guildhall Cost Calculator *The Guild Hall Feedback Thread (Soe Forum) Videos from the session on guild halls at FanFaire: *Tier 2 Qeynos Guild Housing *Tier 2 Freeport Guild Housing *Tier 3 Qeynos Guild Housing *Tier 3 Freeport Guild Housing Category:EverQuest II Category:Housing